Love Story in the Dark Forest
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Fic dari puss-meow. Hutan penuh misteri menggugah rasa penasaran beberapa orang pemuda. Dengan segenap keberanian mereka memasuki hitan itu. kira-kira apa yang akan mereka temukan, makhluk penunggu hutan itu atau sosok yang mampu memikat hati mereka? Atau mungkin keduanya? siapa yang tahu. Baru prolog sasunaru. Warning inside! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : M

Warning : yaoi, boys love, OOC, AU, typos, dan hal aneh lainnya

Ame dateng lagi bawa fic, tapi kali ini fic-nya bukan punya ame. Ini fic punya teman ame, puss-meow. Tapi karena dia belum punya akun makanya pakai akun ame.

Okay, daripada ame banyak omong mending langsung aja, Happy Reading minna-san!

**Review please!**

Love Story in the Dark Forest

Prolog

Hutan yang sangat luas dan hampir berbentuk bulat yang di jauhi oleh masyarakat kini telah gelap oleh malam. Jauh dari populasi manusia serta letak desa yang lumayan jauh membuat keadaan hutan menjadi sepi dan menakutkan. Pepohonan yang lebat seakan tidak pernah mengizinkan sinar matahari menyentuh hutan ini, terlalu lebat hingga tersisa gelap dan gelap. Tidak ada perbedaan antara siang dan malam.

Hutan yang dilindungi oleh kekuatan dari ras peri dan kitsune agar hewan-hewan buas serta monster berbahaya yang ada di hutan tersebut tidak keluar dari wilayah yang seharusnya sehingga tidak mengancam keselamatan semua orang. Kabut yang mengelilingi hutan tersebut seakan membentuk dinding pelindung. Masyarakat percaya, jika seseorang yang memasuki hutan tersebut maka dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, tapi itu hanya sebagian cerita yang beredar dan diketahui oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Hutan yang dikenal dengan nama Dark Forest ini dikuasai oleh dua ras yang sangat berbeda. Mereka adalah ras peri dan ras kitsunke. Dengan wilayah kekuasaan yang terbagi sama rata. Bagian barat adalah wilayah kekuasaan ras peri sedangkan daerah timur adalah wilayah kekuasaan ras kitsune. Meskipun fisik mereka berbeda jauh, tetapi mereka dapat hidup berdampingan dengan damai dan tentram tanpa adanya perebutan kekuasaan antara kedua belah pihak.

Hingga suatu hal membuat kedamaian hutan tersebut sirna, dan memicu peperangan antar dua ras yang berbeda itu. Hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang pun anggota kedua ras, hubungan romantis antara kedua anggotanya. Mereka percaya jika ada salah seorang yang melanggar nya akan datang hal yang buruk bagi mereka. Dan peraturan itu dilanggar oleh seorang pemuda dari ras peri dan seorang gadis dari ras kitsune.

To be continue. . .

Bagaimana minna-san, menarik?

Ame harap menarik menurut reader, soalnya ame tidak mau denger si puss mewek.

Okay, akhir kata review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, dan keanehan lain**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LOVE STORY IN THE DARK FOREST**

**Chapter 2**

Ras peri dan kitsune mempunyai kekuatan untuk merubah dirinya menjadi manusia, tapi mereka tidak bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya karena itu akan melanggar kuasa alam. mereka hanya menjadi manusia dengan ciri khas fisik yang dimiliki masing-masing ras, mereka juga tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan fisik manusia tersebut karena mereka akan merasa cepat lelah untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Minato dan Kushina bertemu saat mereka menjadi manusia, meski sayap yang ada pada diri Minato masih setia melekat di tubuhnya begitu juga dengan telinga dan ekor rubah pada diri Kushina. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak pernah terencanakan menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang besar di hati Minato dan Kushina. Cinta yang tidak seharusnya terjadi diantara keduanya. Karena perbedaan ras dan fisik membuat mereka menjalin cinta dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Hingga kehamilan Kushina yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi karena perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

Pemimpin ras kitsune berang saat mengetahui Kushina yang akan dipinangnya hamil karena bercinta dengan salah seorang peri yang berbeda ras dengan mereka. Ia meminta pada Kushina untuk menggugurkan janin yang sudah akan menunggu hari untuk melihat dunia itu digugurkan dengan segera, tetapi sebelum itu semua terjadi Kushina sudah melahirkan 2 bayi rubah kembar yang memiliki sayap seperti sang ayah. Selang beberapa menit setelah melahirkan Kushina menghembuskan nafas terakhinya, ia bahagia kerena bisa melihat buah cintanya dengan Minato meski untuk pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Kehamilan dan kematian Kushina saat melahirkan membuat pemimpin ras bertambah marah, dengan ini pemimpin ras menyatakan perang dengan ras peri. Ras peri yang memang terlihat kecil yanag tingginya saja tidak sampai 15cm menerima pernyataan perang dari ras kitsune, karena mereka juga tidak ingin dipersalahkan atas peristiwa yang terjadi.

Sebelum perang yang akan terjadi besok hari, Minato berhasil mengambil buah hatinya kembali dari ras kitsune yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya, dengan bantuan cerdik dari adik sepupunya, Iruka. Minato terlihat senang saat menyadari kedua buah hatinya memiliki sayap seperti dirinya yang membuktikan kalau mereka adalah anaknya, keturunan dari ras peri campuran ras kitsune, juga telinga dan ekor rubah pada mereka mengingatkan Minato pada Kushina. Minato yang sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia bersayap segera membawa kedua bayinya pergi menuju pohon keabadian.

Pohon yang berukuran besar, lebih besar dari pohon yang berukuran besar yang ada di hutan kegelapan ini, menghasilkan buah manis berwarna ungu yang dapat menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit dan daunnya yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan untuk ramuan. Sayangnya, pohon ini hanya berbuah sekali dalam setahun. Pohon keabadian terletak tepat di tengah hutan di antara perbatasan wilayah kedua ras, di tempat ini juga sinar matahari dapat menyentuh permukaan hutan.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu lumayan lama, mereka sampai di pohon keabadian. "Iruka, tolong jaga Kurama dan Naruto. Di usiamu yang masih 10 tahun ini, kakak yakin kalau kau bisa merawat mereka dengan baik. Di pohon keabadian ini aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian. Aku harus segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan kerusuhan yang telah aku lakukan" ucap Minato sedih sambil memandangi kedua bayi yang ia gendong, begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Perlahan ia mengecup bibir merah suci anaknya secara bergantian, ia mempunyai firasat kalau ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan kedua anaknya seperti Kushina dulu. "Maafkan tou-san sayang" gumam Minato pelan mengakhiri kegiatan melownya.

Ia menatap Iruka yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya kini sedang menahan isak tangisnya, kemudian memberi isyarat untuk merubah diri menjadi peri kecil. Iruka yang mengerti isyarat dari kakaknya menghentikan acara tangisnya dan segera mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk merubah diri, begitu pula degan Minato dan anaknya menjadi bayi peri. Mereka memasuki rumah pohon yang pintunya seperti kulit dari pohon tersebut hanya terlihat kotak seperti goresan pisau.

Dikatakan rumah karena di dalam pohon ini memang seperti rumah yang lengkap dengan perabotannya, dan beberapa ruangan yang diperlukan. Dari bawah hanya terlihat tangga mini yang melilit di inti pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan beberapa cahaya samar dari obor yang sebesar korek api. Setelah mencapai ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur, Minato menidurkan kedua bayinya disana dan segera pergi. Setelah berhari-hari kepergian Minato, Iruka mendapat kabar dari angin yang seakan membawa pesan untuknya bahwa perang telah usai dan tidak ada satu nyawapun yang selamat, termasuk Minato.

**16 tahun kemudian**

Sinar matahari yang memberikan semangat setiap harinya untuk beraktivitas, perlahan-lahan meredup, bukan karena matahari sudah lelah ataupun akan berganti tugas dengan bulan, melainkan karena datangnya awan hitam yang seenaknya menghalangi sinar darinya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tetesan air dari awan sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi hujan yang mengguyur deras hutan kegelapan. Hutan yang semula ramai karena penghuninya, kini menjadi ramai karena suara hujan yang menggema. Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah pohonnya untuk berlindung, tidak peduli tanah yang ia pijak sudah basah karena air hujan. Baju yang ia pakai sudah tidak berupa lagi.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang sengaja dibuka dari luar oleh Naruto, "tadaima" seru Naruto mengucap salam sambil menutup pintu agar air hujan tidak masuk. Sayapnya yang basah karena hujan membuatnya harus menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di atas, kira-kira tingginya melebihi 3 meter. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti untuk mengambil nafas karena sudah kelelahan, ketika ia mendongak keatas dan melihat begitu banyaknya anak tangga yang terlilit rapi di inti pohon membuat semangat apinya menurun.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengambil nafas lebih banyak lagi "ji-chaaannnn.. anikiiiii…. Bantu aku naiiiikk" ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan suara cemprengnya yang sangat pas untuk berteriak disaat seperti ini,meminta bantuan pada aniki ataupun ji-chan yang penting ia bisa sampai ke kamarnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Hah" Naruto menagmbil nafas sekali lagi ia akan bersiap-siap untuk berteriak lagi ,"jj-ichaaaaaaannnn… aniiiikkiiiiii..bantu akuu naiiiiiiikkkkkkk.. hhahhaahh" terlalu bersemangat apa memang ia sudah sangat lelah, ia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya dengan nafas yang sudah hampir habis karena terengah-engah.

Iruka yang mendengar teriakan kencang dari arah bawah hanya menutup telinganya, ia tidak mau menjadi tuli dini. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar teriakan Naruto yang lebih ia anggap seperti rayuan seorang putri yang sedang kesepian, Kyuubi memang sudah sangat hafal dengan adik kembarnya satu ini

"Kyuu… " panggil Iruka pada Kyuubi seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk segera menjemput adik tercintanya yang seperti orang yang sedang terjebak di gua bawah tanah.

"Hah, waktunya menjemput tuan putri Naruto" gumam Kyuubi yang menganggap saudara kembarnya yang manis itu lebih tepat menjadi perempuan dari pada menjadi lelaki. Iruka memanggil kurama dengan panggilan Kyuubi, karena kurama sendiri yang memintanya, ia menganggap menjadi Kyuubi itu adalah suatu hal yang keren apalagi dengan kekutan yang dimiliki Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri menganggap nama pemberian dari ayahnya itu tidak keren, nama apaan itu Kurama? Dasar Kyuubi yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur hutan kegelapan kini telah mulai mereda. Gemericik riak air sungai yang mengalir deras memberi nuansa ramai pada kesunyian malam dan juga harum bau tanah yang basah bekas air hujan yang menambah kesan lembab di hutan yang gelap.

Braakk. Seseorang terjatuh saat hendak memanjat pohon jeruk yang ada di pinggir sungai, seseorang yang mempunyai tanda segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di pipinya. "aduh, duh, duh," jerit kesakitan seseorang yang terjatuh tersebut yang bernama Kiba. Kiba adalah seorang pemuda dari desa Kirigakure yang melarikan diri dari rumah karena dipaksa menikah dengan perempuan pilihan orangtuanya, ia yang masih berumur 17 tahun masih ingin bersenang-senang dan memilih perempuan yang cocok dengan hatinya. Saat melarikan diri di hutan kegelapan ia bertemu dengan Akamaru, monster anjing yang berhasil ditaklukannya dan sekarang mereka bersahabat.

"Hm, bodoh" gumam seseorang lagi yang tengah asyik duduk bersandar di atas pohon. Seorang bersurai merah yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ia lebih menyerupai monster panda daripada jati dirinya sendiri yang merupakan hanyou dari siluman rakun. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Sabaku No Gaara tersebut berasal dari desa sebrang, yang memakan waktu seminggu jika ingin berkunjung kesana. Ia sama seperti Kiba yang melarikan diri rumah, saat terjadi pembantaian terhadap klannya. Klan yang dianggap telah meresahkan warga karena merupakan keturunan dari siluman rakun tersebut telah habis dibantai dan hanya dia Gaara seorang yang berhasil melarikan diri.

Kiba yang mendengar ejekan dari Gaara hanya bisa mendengus, "hah, kau ini?" ucap Kiba tidak jadi melanjutkan acara memanjatnya tadi, ia ganti bersandar pada Akamaru yang sudah tertidur di bawah pohon.

"Hey Gaara, apa menurutmu Naruto bisa menjadi manusia? Kupikir itu lebih baik daripada menjadi peri sekecil itu, sifatnya yang super berisik sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang peri sama sekali" ucap kiba panjang lebar sembari menutup matanya.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan kiba tadi seperti mengingat suatu hal yang pernah ia dengar dari neneknya tentang dongeng peri sewaktu kecil. Neneknya selalu bercerita bahwa seorang peri bisa berubah menjadi manusia tetapi peri tersebut tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan fisik manusia tersebut. Gaara terpikirkan mengenai apa yang dikatakan Kiba tadi.

Kiba dan Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto dengan tidak sengaja karena tersesat di dalam hutan. Mereka sendiri dipertemukan oleh Naruto dan semenjak itulah mereka sering terlihat bersama.

Indahnya langit yang bertabur bintang menambah keindahan malam desa konoha, membuat pemuda Hyuuga tertarik untuk terus melihatnya. Ia menatap bintang seolah meminta satu dari mereka agar turun di hadapannya. Pemuda Hyuuga yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebutnmengubah posisi duduknya menghadap kesamping kiri dan memperhatikan kedua temannya yang tengah asyik tiduran di atap rumahnya dan bermalas ria.

"Membosankan" gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri, bosan karena liburan sekolahnya saat ini hanya terisi dengan kedua temannya yang malah tertidur, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang selalu berpetualang di hutan untuk mengisi kekosongan harinya bersama mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan hutan kegelapan itu, apa benar ada monster disana?" kata Neji yang hanya mendapat lirikan dari temannya si empunya rambut pantat ayam."Kupikir?" gumam Neji berhenti sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk dikatakan pada kedua temannya.

"Hn, lalu kapan?" komentar Sasuke pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut yang membuat Neji berhenti berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum ternyata Sasuke mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya tiduran saja sebenarnya memperhatikan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Neji, ia yang sudah mengerti akan maksud Neji tidak mau berkomentar apapun. Ia tidak mau ikut andil jika kedua temannya memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan tersebut, daripada harus bertemu dengan monster atau hewan buas disana lebih baik ia tiduran saja di rumah. Bukannya apa, ia hanya tidak tahu harus memberi salam yang bagaimana jika bertemu monster nanti. Shika kemudian beranjak dari tidurnya, ingin rasanya cepat pulang sebelum teman-temannya memaksanya untuk ikut.

Neji dan Sasuke yang melihat Shikamaru Beranjak ingin pergi berteriak bersama "eeiitz" dan menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk, mereka tahu kalau Shikamaru tidak akan mau untuk ikut dengan mereka.

"Ck, merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Keesokan paginya.

Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah direncanakan kemarin, Neji dan teman-temannya akan berkumpul di gerbang desa Konoha untuk memulai perjalanannya menuju hutan kegelapan. Neji dan Shikamaru sudah siap dengan peralatan yang diperlukan serta bekal seadanya. Mereka akan pergi hanya satu hari saja karena Shikamaru yang tidak ingin berlama-lama di hutan tersebut.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu mereka menunggu Sasuke yang belum datang,apa Sasuke belum bangun? Tapi tidak seperti biasanya seorang Uchiha telat seperti ini.

"Hah, kemana dia?" gerutu Neji yang sudah kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Heyy, kalian sudah siap ya? Maaf menunggu lama..hehe" kata seseorang dengan tersenyum tanpa dosa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Neji dan Shikamaru.

Neji cengo sendiri melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya kini yang datang bersama Sasuke. "Kenapa kau juga ikut?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang sedikit bingung dengan kehadirannya.

To Be Continue. . .

Maaf pus baru publish, lagi kagak enak badan apalagi kerja msuk malem,, fuhh… banyak alasan banget yak,,. Hehe buat yang udah review makasih ya,, pus emang lagi butuh banget semangat buat nerusin nich fict, kalau kagag bisa-bisa penyakit aras"en pus kumat lagi… hahah (ngakak dech gue).. and maaf ya, kalau fict pus gaje bener dan maaf bangeth kagact bisa lest review'na satu".. cual'na pus masih numpang publish nich ma ame, belom punya akun cendri getuch (hari ginih masih numpang #gubrak) pus pasti bakalan lanjutin nich fict ampeck kelar and nerusin fict pus yang laen uga… woke…jaa minna,, ^_^


End file.
